malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Keneb
Keneb was a captain in the Orbal garrison on Seven Cities. He was the husband of Selv and the father of Kesen and Vaneb. His sister-in-law was Minala. In Deadhouse Gates During the Whirlwind rebellion, Keneb's garrison at Orbal was betrayed by the Whirlwind Legion. A whole company rode out escorting the families of the garrison to safety. They were attacked by an Army of the Apocalypse as it marched south and very few managed to escape. Keneb was grieviously wounded as a result of having being trampledDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.363 when a bandit dragged him behind his horse. Having escaped that, he was still conscious enough to lay an ambush for the group pursuing them with the help of Minala. During that fight, Keneb and his family received unexpected help from Kalam Mekhar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.359-361 Kalam and Minala then had help from Apt in taking out the remaining bandits. Apt stayed out of sight of the refugees however.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.364-369 Kalam asked Keneb if he had ever heard of the word Jhistal. The bandits had claimed all of the Malazan city strongholds had fallen to the rebellion except for Aren, which had a Jhistal inside. Kalam thought it sounded as if the term was the bandits' Shaved Knuckle in the Hole, but Keneb was not familiar with the word.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.228/230/239 Kalam escorted the group south towards Aren, eventually completing the trip by traveling through the Imperial Warren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.472/473, 518-526, 567-570 There, Keneb became a officer in the Aren Guard serving under Commander Blistig.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.395 When the Chain of Dogs refugees reached Aren's gates, Keneb was among the Guard sent to bring them inside. He found Imperial Historian Duiker among them and notified him that High Fist Pormqual demanded his presence. Duiker handed him a young child and made him promise to reunite her with her family among the refugees.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.533 Keneb later sought out Duiker to report that the child's family had been found. He came upon the historian just as the High Fist and his army were exiting the city to march against Korbolo Dom. Hearing Duiker call Pormqual's advisor Mallick Rel "Jhistal" took him aback, but it was too late to voice his suspicions. Rel betrayed the High Fist and Pormqual and his army were killed by the Army of the Apocalypse. Blistig saved Keneb and Aren by secretly keeping three hundred of his guard within the city.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.562 In House of Chains Keneb joined Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army when it came to Aren to reconquer Seven Cities from the Whirlwind rebels. He was given command of the 8th Legion's 9th Company. It was unclear what happened to his wife and children, but Fist Gamet referred to Keneb as a man with a family to fight for.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.717 During his time in Aren, he adopted the orphan boy, Grub, who had survived the Chain of Dogs and been placed in his care by Duiker.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.317 The boy never spoke in Keneb's presence and accompanied him on campaign.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.719 Grub caused Keneb much embarrassment at the 8th Legion's initial muster before Adjunct Tavore. The boy slipped the grasp of his nurse and appeared beside the Adjunct pointing a human leg bone at the soldiers. This sparked fears of a bad omen that Fiddler was determined to turn to the army's own benefit. Afterwards, a human bone became part of each soldier's uniform.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.316-320 Keneb was not trusted by his soldiers as it was rumoured he had survived the rebel attack on his garrison by abandoning his soldiers.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.536House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.416 This mistrust was returned by Keneb, as he feared that Gesler, Stormy, and Truth were leaders of a firbidden cult within the army. He kept their squad and a few others eating dust in the army's rearguard while on the march. During the march to Raraku, he was temporarily promoted to acting Fist when Fist Gamet was seriously injured during an ambush of Leoman's desert warriors. Keneb was chosen for the position on Gamet's recommendationHouse of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.645 and Lieutenant Ranal was chosen to take Keneb's place as captain.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.723 Gamet was eventually convinced to reclaim his position and responsibilities by Fist Blistig, by which time Ranal had completely reorganised the 9th Company to Keneb's chagrin. Keneb was relieved to resume his old position, but Gamet decided to keep Ranal's changes in place.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.722-726 As the 14th Army prepared to meet Sha'ik Reborn's forces at the Battle of Raraku, Keneb remained unconvinced of the Adjunct's leadership. He was baffled by her seeming determination to march her outnumbered army against Sha'ik's positions.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.751-752 But overnight Sha'ik's forces were destroyed by the ghosts of Raraku and her desert warriors fled. When Gamet was found dead in his bed, Keneb was officially promoted to Fist.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.834 In The Bonehunters Grub gave a cryptic clue to Keneb that Malazan survivors of Y'Ghatan were buried beneath the city, but Keneb failed to recognize it.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US PB p.419 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams Due to the failings of Fist Blistig and the Adjunct's continued silence, Keneb ran the army almost by himself on the March to Kolanse, leading to his own exhaustion. Contrary to the Adjunct's orders, Keneb followed Ruthan Gudd in charging the enemy lines only to be blown apart by the sorcery of the K'Chain Nah'ruk.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, UK HB p.838-841 Notes and references de:Keneb pl:Keneb Category:Quon Talians Category:Males Category:Fists Category:Bonehunters Category:Soldiers Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Captains